The vampire princess and the prince
by Leanna23
Summary: Two kingdom's the east and the south,Rosalinda was the princess of the east,scourge the prince of the south. Everything was going great for rosy till her father and mother were killed by a one of the clan's ten years ago,scourge was hired by his father to finish something that started ten years ago,are these connected what will happen for the beautiful princess and her kingdom.


** rosy,amy,sonic,scourge,tails and miles belong to sega (except ashley,dylan,Logan,Samantha,shane,isaac They belong to me.)**

**Rosy age 6 turning 7 at the beginning of the story.(but is 16 at the end of the chapter.)**

**Scourge.(age 18)**

**Dylan aged 8 at first so.(age 18)**

**Logan.(age 2500 years old looks his really 25 though)**

**Rosy's father shane.(age 2300 looks 23)**

**Amy.(age 17)**

**Ashley.(age 16.)**

******Samantha.(age 16)**

******isaac.(age 76)**

**(ROSY'S POV)**

"Daddy is mummy gonna be okay?"I asked looking up at the tall white dark green eyed male hedgehog with long stick quill's,He was wearing a dark red business suit with a black tie and shoe's,he smiled softly down at me and ruffled my short pink hair.

"Of coarse,she is gonna be okay princess,remember we are vampires we can pull through anything that the other clans throw at us right?"I smirked showing my tiny pearly white fang's.

"My oh my our little princess rosalinda is going to make a fine queen one day,wouldn't you say so shane?" I heard my father's half brother logan respond,He was a orange and yellow hedgcat with brown eyes his quill's wore stick back like a normal hedgehog,he had a side bang,the top of each ear was pierced and he was wearing a business suit like my father but it was blue and red with a gray tie and matching shoes to go with it.

"Indeed Logan,She will have to be if she is gonna survive this war between us and those basterds out there."I looked between them smiling brightly.

"YA! and when i become queen i will destroy whoever did this to mummy and the others,ain't that right daddy and uncle logan?."My dad smirked in proudness at my words as did my uncle.

"That's right beautiful,Now run along and play with your friends."I looked over to see a three of my friends watching us two of them were girl foxes while one was a male hedgehog,I quickly gave my dad and uncle a hug before running off.

"Hey guys what's up?"They all bowed as i approached them,I gave them all confused looks."What's wrong with you all?"My friend ashley stood up from the ground and walked towards me,She was a light gray female fox with emerald green eye's,long pale yellow hair with a white muzzle and stomach she wore a short yellow summer dress with pink poka dots on it and flip flops to match it.

"Well princess rosalinda our parents told us now that your turning seven years old,we can't greet you like we use to anymore."She replied.I raised a eyebrow at my best friend.

"Ash I'm still the same rosy remember?"They gasped at my words making me worry."com'on guys i am still six my birthday is a week away so let's have a little fun." They all looked at each other before shrugging."Let's play tag guy's"They all agreed and ran in different directions.

"I'm not it."A gold and white female fox with aqua colored eyes responded,Her name was Samantha Abigail foxx,she wore a pink long sleeve shirt,a pair of shorts and a pair of Nike shoes.

"Me either!"Ashley shouted halfway across the court yard of our castle."That makes you or dylan it princess rosalinda."I groaned._'Oh how i wish she would just stop calling me that,two days ago she hated calling me princess rosalinda.'_I snapped out of my thoughts feeling someone grab my hand._'huh? dylan?'_I blush seeing him smirk charmly back at me,As you all can guess i may or may not have a tiny crush on him hehe i mean you can't blame me the boy is cute as hell,dark sea green eyes to match in with his greenish purple fur color cute little stick back quill's,He wore baggy boy jeans and a blue shirt that said 'rock on me girlz' written in the middle,white converse.

"You look really beautiful today princess rosy,I like your new dress it really brings out the color of your green eye's."Finally somebody who calls me by my real name sort of. -_- But still I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Thank you dylan that's really sweet." I was wearing a pink dress with a huge bow at the back of it,pink glass slipper's and my diamond vampire princess tiara sitting proudly at the top of my pink quill's,we smiled warmly at each other.

"Yo! Love hogs let's get a move on with the game already we don't have all day!"I blushed again breaking the daze i was in.

"W-what.t-there's.n-no.l-love.h-hogs!"I heard dylan chuckle beside me and let go of my hand.

"Ya know princess...your really cute when your flustered."My blush deepened making me frown at him.

"Princess relax i was only teasing."Ashley tried to explain in a apologetic tone but my anger fumed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"Three of them looked shocked at my out burst and took a step back."NEVER MIND YA KNOW WHAT..I DONT WANNA PLAY THIS STUPID GAME ANYMORE ANYWAY.I'M GOING HOME!"Without a other word i rushed back to the castle i called home,when I stepped inside i could hear some voices and someone quietly sobbing."Daddy?..I'm back..hello?."I walked towards my fathers thrown room,trying to find where the voice's were coming from."Uncle logan?.. are you in here?"

"Rosalinda?.."I brightened up at the sound of my uncle's voice but it seemed a little bit..cracked? Like he was crying strange.

"Yes uncle logan?" I walked faster hoping to see what the problem was.

"Don't come in to the thrown room princess."When i reached the doors of the thrown room they were locked confused i started pounding on them.

"Uncle please..I'm scared please...tell me what's happened where's my father and mother."I noticed my own voice started to break trying to told back some tears,The doors opened revealing my beloved uncle with tears rolling down his face,he looked drain of color and helpless."Where's my daddy?"No answer."Uncle Logan please... Tell me is he and my mum ok."He looked away from me and shook his head.

"Rosalinda..I'm..i'm..so..so..sorry..to..to..sa..say..but..but..your..parents..are..no..longer with..us."My whole world came crashing down at those words.I let out a scream at the top of my lungs before collapsing to the ground in tears,I felt my uncle pick me up and rock me back and forward trying to sooth me but no matter how hard i tried the tears wouldn't stop coming."Shhh now princess everything will be ok."I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing will ever be ok..again."A while later my uncle got some of our servants to take me to my room for me to rest.I still don't understand how could i lose two of them in one day,this morning my mother was attacked by one of our rival clan's and taken to our medical part of the castle,My father told me she was going to be ok but she wasn't going to he knew she wasn't going make it,And then a other clan killed my father on the spot.I swear whoever did this is going to pay.

_'When i become queen those other clan's better watch out!'_

**_10 year's later._**

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! TIME TWO WAKE UP!"I groaned._'I hate morning wake up calls.'_

"Please just a couple of more minutes Noel."I heard his chuckle through the door.

"Sorry princess rosalinda,but your uncle told me to get you ready for the huge ball tonight being held for your 17th birthday."I hopped out of bed as fast as could at the sound of my 17th birthday party.

"Okay noel that would be all for today,i'm going to get dressed then i will meet you in the dinning room in a hour."

"Alright i will see you then princess."He dismissed himself and left.I walked inside my wardrobe and pulled out a black and pink satin,floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and zipper at the back of also a bigger diamond tiara that my mother had stored for me till i came of age,tears came to my eyes again remembering my loving parents,they didn't deserve what happened to them but i'll make sure their murders will get whats coming to them whoever they are.I looked in the mirror at my reflection as i gently placed the tiara on my head_.'Wow i..i look stunning._'I've grown alot in the past ten years getting a more womanly figure as you may say,bigger breast, curvier body,longer hair that reached my waist,wider eye's,thicker hips and legs,flatter stomach,and the tips of my ear's are now pierced,the town's girls look on at me with envy as i walk by them everyday and the boys can't keep their eyes off me,speaking of boys dylan and i are betrothed,Yep turns out he is the only vampire guy i didn't turn away,when my uncle set me up for meeting a husband.I jumped a little feeling familiar arms around my waist,

"Hello my princess getting lost in thought again huh?"A country accent spoke,I sighed leaning back into his sort of musclier chest.

"Ya..it's just..I can't believe in two days i'm going to be crowned queen of the vampires."Dylan laughed a little in my neck kissing it softly after.

"It's what you want right."I nodded since i knew i would moan if i opened my month right now."Then what's wrong?"I shrugged and giggled when he started to tickle my sides."Tell me or i'm gonna keep doing this." I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok..ok it's just i really wish my parents could be here..."His look softened seeing my sad one,he turned me around and pulled me into a passionate kiss.A minute after we pulled away."I love you dylan."He smiled.

"I love you two rosy."He pecked my lips once more before starting to walk out of the room."I'll see you down stairs ok?"I nodded biting my lip a little to keep me from smiling bashfully at him,soon as he closed the door i picked up the dress and made my way to the bathroom.A changed into it quickly and fix my hair so it was wavy and put on some makeup,perfume and a pair of pink high heels,

"There all done."I smiled in satisfaction at my handy work.

"_Ya really don't seem finished with that outfit to me toots._"A what sound like a male hispanic voice called.

"Hello?..is anybody there?" No answer i shrugged it off and continued putting the finishing touches on.

"_Oh come on babe you can do better then that._" I growled in anger..'_How dare they talk to me like that.'_

"Ugh!,Show yourself! you coward!"I searched around my room but found nothing there,confused i walked out of the room and into the castle hallway.'_That was strange..hmm better keep a look out if anything stranger happens.'_I entered the dinning all to see dylan,his family,my uncle logan and my cousin Amelia and like me amy don't really like her real name or being called a princess everyday,we look alike to the only difference is our personalities.I'm kind of a not caring what everyone says about me type of person and she is sweet and kind."Hello Amelia,It's so nice to see you again."She smiled warmly at me before getting up and hugging me to death.

"Same to you dear cousin rosalinda."We looked at each other for 5 seconds before bursting out in fits of laughter confusing our family members and guest."*Giggle*Oh rosy how you amuse me so Haha."I wiped a tear from my eye as she did so to.

"So...amy wanna go hangout with ashley and samantha?"Her light green eye's flash with excitement hearing this,then before i knew what was happening dinning room door's flew open revealing some of our royal guards with deadly looks on their faces.

I watched as my uncle jump from his seat in anger."Guards! What is the meaning of this intrusion!" They all bowed as a tall indigo colored male warthog walked threw them,My uncle cleared his throat before repeating himself."Ahem..Commander isaac,Do tell me what is going on?" The warthog smirked showing his sharp fang's.

"King Logan,I'm afraid we seem to have a slight problem that includes the princess's safety."Mine and everyone's eyes widened as we looked at my uncle in shock."Not to fear,We will make sure she is safe a heavily guarded from now on."My ears flattened in sadness_.'That means my freedom is gone then.'_

"Yes please do isaac,we wouldn't not want the princess to get harmed." '_Dylan..no not you two.' _I listened as everyone else agreed with them."Are you okay my love?" Shit he noticed my sadness.I pulled away from his grip and shook my head rapidly glaring at everyone.

"NO!,I am most certainly not ok! dylan why are you agreeing with all of them?" He sighed trying to touch my arm but i pulled away from him"Don't you dare touch me!" I look at everyone's concerned faces one last time as tears started to flow down my face."I hope you are all happy."With that i stormed out.

"ROSY!"

"ROSALINDA!"

"PRINCESS! COME BACK!"

I didn't Listen to their yells for me to come back i just ran out of the castle toward's my mothers garden,once there i fell to my knee's in tears putting my head on the large fountain i front of me."I...i..*sob*..hate being a princess, why can't ...why can't i..i be...be a normal vampire girl..*sob*..i..i wish someone would..*sob*..would just..take me away from..from all this."I continued to cry controllably till i heard somebody laughing,My ears twitched at the sound of foot step's coming my way i lifted my head up looking around at my surroundings."Hello? Is..is there somebody there?"Then i started to hear some voice's."Uncle logan?..Dylan?...Amy?..anyone?"No answer.I shrugged standing up."Well whoever you are you...you better stop what your doing and face me."Still no answer just laughter.I growled in annoyance."Didn't you hear me? Your princess is telling you to show yourself!"I listened more closely trying to hear what they or what were saying.

"Scourge she is right there let's just grab her."A voice with a strong city accent responded ,my ear's perked up in fear.

"No not yet sonic."That's same Hispanic voice from earlier.'_Hmm what do they want with me anyway?'_ "Wait here for a minute."All of a sudden a dark figure appeared in front of me,Making me jump back in fright."No-no,don't be scared hermoso,I'm not gonna hurt ya."I raised a eyebrow.

"Who-who are you?" I couldn't see his face since it was in the dark shade.

"Mi nombre es flagelo."I blushed harder since his accent came out way more then it usually did.I tilted my head a little in confusion."Heh sorry i forgot that your kind don't speak spanish,i said my name is scourge."I nodded.

"My name is princess rosalinda the first."He smirked.

"No need to tell me who you are,cause i already know."I smirked back at him.

"Are you some kind of stalker or something sir scourge?"I heard him laugh a little,

"No it's just the beautiful princess is well known around the clan's that's all."I giggled.

"Thank you,so...can you step into the light now,so i can see you better."He chuckled but did what i asked."Whoa..."He was a very very handsome tall green hedgehog with beautiful ice blue eye's,also quills that kinda fell into his eye's,strong musclier perfectly tanned arms and tanned muzzle, full lips that were pulled into a sexy smirk,piercings around each of his pointy ear's,a tattoo of his name on his wrist, he was wearing dark blue denim jean's with chain's hanging on the side's,a t-shirt with tattoo designs in different colors all over it and pair of black and white nike's.

"Princesa?"I quickly snapped out of it to see he was holding something behind his back.

"Oh umm, sorry I was..ahem..never mind but may i ask are you a vampire of this clan or not?"His look got nervous at my question,i frowned._'If this guy isn't from my clan i swear i'm going to kill him on the spot,or i'll get him arrested for entering my kingdom without permission.'_ I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him to answer."Well,I don't have all day scourge."

"Uh...I'm from the ..south clan."My frown deepened.

"That's what i thought,GUAR!-." I was cut off when he covered my month with something."Mmm!"I felt his lips at my ear making me blush a little.

"Shh,just relax."I struggled against him harder before i felt the need of sleep over come me."That's it,_sleep tight hermoso_."Darkness consumed me after i blacked out.

* * *

**_Well readers this is my story for the time being, Good or bad please leave a review or pm me till next time :D.(I'm sorry for any mistakes.) ps: the 4th chapter of take me away should be coming out soon hopefully anyway's please enjoy. oh and i might do a short sonamy story later this month about him getting her pregnant and whateves. XD_**


End file.
